In a recent terminated study by the Cooperative Aneurysm Study Group, it was shown that fluid restriction tended to be beneficial in the early management of patients with ruptured intracranial aneurysms, particularly those in poor (category CD) condition. However, the category CD patients still have a high mortality and morbidity. The reason for this has not been adequately determine. The clinical course of these patients, the tendency for improvement with fluid restriction, and autopsy findings suggest that increased intracranial pressure is an important factor. The objectives of the proposed study are: 1. To determine if increased intracranial pressure is a common denominator in poor neurological condition patients, and 2. To determine if reduction of increased intracranial pressure will lower the morbidity and mortality. Intracranial pressure monitoring will be used to determine the level of intracranial pressure. The following treatments may be used to reduce intracranial pressure: Mannitol, controlled or assisted ventilation, drainage of cerebrospinal fluid, or a combination of these therapies. All patients will receive antifibrinolytic drugs and steroids, and have fluid intake balanced to maintain a serum osmolality of 300 plus or minus Osm. The objective is to reduce the mortality and morbidity in this group of poor condition patients. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Keucher, Thomas R., Solow, Elizabeth, B., Metaxas, John, and Campbell, Robert L.: Gas-Chromatographic Determination of an Antifibrinolytic Drug, Epsilon-Aminocaproid Acid, Clin. Chem. 22:806-809, 1976.